Kina Hyuuga
Kina Hyuuga (''日向 キナ, Hyuuga Kina) ''is a Jounin-ranked kunoichi of the Hyuuga-clan in Konoha-gakure. She's the OC of KiSsHyuugaHime on DeviantArt She has an updated profile here . Background Kina is the child of Suzume Akari and Ryuuma Hyuuga; both of them died in a heroic and romantic setting when their daughter was just six years old. Their death was one not too unusual in the shinobi world to stay in the posterity's mind, even in Kina's. The little girl was too young to witness her parents to be killed in front of her eyes, she just couldn't understand, didn't want to, forced herself to fade out the memories. That's also why as a teen, she hardly remembers her parents nor anything she'd done with them, including their trip to Kiri-gakure where she's met Suigetsu. The couple, being openly against the split Clan, were closer to Hizashi Hyuuga and for their last wish wanted Kina to go into his care although she was born into the main branch. She wasn't branded nor in any way affected by the Clan's hierarchy, Hizashi gave his word on that and gave her however much he was forbidden to give to his own son Neji. Kina considers her family an important part of her life. She grew up, unaware of politics and classes, though she quickly understood the system she was never to find out. She began hating the clan for putting the curse on Neji and later on for not being able to save Hizashi. Even when Neji decides to forgive the Clan when he hears why his father made the decision to protect his twin and that it was not only to save the Byakugan, Kina couldn't do so. She never really stopped rebelling which could be seen as a trait she got from her parents. She does get closer to the members of the main house, such as Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi, though she doesn't regard them as much of her family as Neji. (IN PROGRESS) Personality Kina is an honest and kind person who is also very careful. She tends to be rather serious and therefore can be a killjoy sometimes. She gets nervous easily as she's not that hard to frighten. Still she's pretty confident which shows in the way she behaves around people she doesn't know, namely competent and open-minded, though assertive. She is, overall a very patient person, always trying to act calmly and stay polite, respectfully adressing people with proper suffixes. She is reliable and tactful, traits that don't go bad with her job as medical. She is also determined, though that can easily lead to her being fierce and rough, but that's to hide any signs of insecurity. (IN PROGRESS) Relationships Suigetsu Even before the two actually get close in Part II, Kina met Suigetsu when she was seven years old on her wanderings through the countries when he threatened to kill her at their first encounter. (cf. Part I) Surprised about the fact that he didn't see any fear in her eyes, he hesitates and spares her. After that he secretly watches her from afar, never really meeting her and she, having to deal with her parents death and trying to forget about all that, quickly forgets about him, too. She doesn't meet Suigetsu again until Part II when she's Chuunin and on a long-term mission in the cold winter months. He accidentally crosses her path and saves her from some nasty opponents which she doesn't seem to appreciate at first since she claims to be strong enough to take care of herself, but of course she is grateful. The two meet more oftenly during her mission, keeping each other warm until spring comes and the mission is completed. Acting like he doesn't care about it, he doesn't give her a proper goodbye when she returns to the Hidden Leaves, instead he misses their last secret meeting. Kina on the other hand is heartbroken after that, Suigetsu never leaves her head. With him always on her mind, she easily gets distracted and that's when she runs into Yahiko for the first time. Suigetsu runs to her aid once again, proving that he had followed her up to the borders of Konohagakure and she makes use of the opportunity to openly tell him that she might be falling in love with him. He doesn't take it seriously, but he does show up regularly to meet her and he even has to lie to Sasuke to do so, making it possible for Kina and him to grow closer and to actually fall in love with each other. He is, however, ranked a Nuke-nin and not longer allowed to return to his homecountry nor to any other country. He is forced to spent his time doing dirty works of shady organisations and individuals for accommodation matters and the two of them usually meet out of any great countries and in secret. It isn't until the temporary peace after the Fourth Ninja War that Kina and Suigetsu could openly live together and even found a family. Shiseki Shiseki is Kina's personal guard ever since he just became Genin at the age of nine. Not only because it's his duty he always tries to protect her and she lets him, though knowing she could take good care of herself on her own. Due to spending years together and training they become very close and he takes on the role of her mentor even though he's just two years older than she is. As soon as she becomes Genin herself, they form their own ninja team, doing missions together, and he finally lets her move around on her own even though he knows that she meets up with that Kirigakure guy. Of course he's still overprotective with her and he hardly approves of her getting all the B-Rank missions without him to assist. It's more the protectiveness of an older brother than that of a guard and although Kina would never say that aloud, she's actually glad to have him around her that much. With his overcautiousness Shiseki naturally notices Yahiko who keeps wandering around Kina a lot, mostly when she's in the Hidden Leaves. Assuming the weird guy could be a potential kidnapper he confronts the latter one day and attacks him thinking he'd have to protect Kina and therefore ignores her plea to stop fighting. Yahiko, being the slightly stronger and crueler ninja of them, injures Shiseki badly and disappears with a last glance on Kina's shocked and desperate expression. She tries to heal Shiseki, though it's too late and she witnesses his death which happens quietly, peacefully and with her being by his side, comforting him and easing his pain. Yahiko This incident gives a radical change to her relationship with Yahiko whom she was quite attracted to and who she had actually seen as a friend, because he's always been incredibly kind to her. Ever since they met, they were quite close as he's able manipulate her thoughts, therefore, even if he had threatened to kill her friends, she is connected to his mind and tries to understand his mad feelings. He is the one that wears the white part of her Yin&Yang necklace as a reminder for him to be more kind. He, who is addicted to killing and torturing people, tries to hold back for her sake. When her friends leave the village, he finds the courage to visit Kina in Konoha's forest more frequently. And indeed, whenever she's around, he doesn't move a finger to hurt a human being. Kina considers him a friend and actually gets him to talk to her and respect her. However after that incident causing Shiseki's death, she bans Yahiko of her mind, even swears to kill him to make up for her loss. She spends the time searching for Yahiko and when she's at home she hides in her bed and suffers from being alone which results in her rushing out again and looking for Suigetsu who slowly brings her back to life. Kyou Kina's summoning animal, a white female wolf, had lost her last contract partner when Kina's mother died. She was on the battlefield when the latter happened and therefore witnessed her partner's death in all shining colors. Kyou returned home, as she was now free from all ties and spent her time mourning over her lost friend. It isn't until Kina finds out about her parents and visits their grave that she meets Kyou who happens to be there. The Genin and the wolf then regularly meet at the exact same place, initially not talking to each other at all, but both getting comfort by the other's presence. Kyou starts seeing traits in Kina that remind her of Suzume and though the girl doesn't resemble her mother at all in appearance, she does so even more characterwise. It is Kyou then who offers the Hyuuga an summoning contract when she becomes Chuunin and they so begin a great new friend- and partnership. During the years, they learn to put all their trust into each other, the loyal and faithful summon saving Kina's life more than once. Kyou becomes such an integral addition to Kina's family, the amiable wolf later on becomes irreplaceable for Suigetsu and Kina's twins. (IN PROGRESS) Appearance = Kina has dark blue hair and fair skin, which she inherited from her father. The usual white eyes of her father's clan have a slight glow of violet, probably the only thing she inherited from her mother. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently.(cf.Hinata) She tends to wear clothes of rather unusual colors, colors which are at least unordinary in the Hyuuga-clan. Ever since she was a child she wore a sleeveless reddish dress with a wide white belt around her waist. As soon as she becomes Genin she's supposed to wear white, black and pastel colors, as well as the Konoha headband to represent the Hyuuga-clan on official missions. Whenever it's possible, she wears a short red dress with an orange obi-like ribbon under her breasts and her headband around her waist. She wears a whole Yin&Yang necklace until she meets Yahiko who gets the white part. Her black half stays even in Part II where her oufit becomes more revealing and having a rather violet/purple touch to the whole thing. She wears her headband on the black waistband holding her skirt. These times require an official Hyuuga oufit as well, that's why she's sometimes seen in traditional garments similiar to her part I official dress. When she's not on missions she's either busy in the Konoha hospital for which she designed herself a simple, practical outfit, or she trains on the training ground, so she hardly gets to wear her casual outfit even if she loves to wear that most. (IN PROGRESS) Abilities Her strength should be laying in her interest for medicin and chakracontrol and she puts her whole concentration on getting better in these fields. She is, even if she won't admit it, a proud member of the Hyuuga-clan. Her training with other members of the clan make her getting used to the traditional style of fighting of the Hyuuga-Clan. Like all the others, Kina develops her own style as well, influenced mostly by her mother's ninjutsu. In opposite to the clan, Kina prefers to use her Suiton and Fuuton style jutsu instead of asic chakra-based Taijutsu. Her weakness is probably her no-existing sense for Genjutsu. Well, she knows what shinobi have to know about this theme from ninja-academy, but more or less she can't even release a Gen-Jutsu. Also she isn't good at using other weapons than Kunai and Shuriken. Sometimes she's just too careful and misses the beginning of a fight because she reacts too late. There's also the usual weak point of the Byakugan itself: the blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Kina possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. (cf. Hinata) (IN PROGRESS) Status Part I Kina's parents who were never fond of the Hyuuga Clan's hierarchy and rules asked the Hokage permission to temporarily leave Konoha-gakure, so their daughter could grow up in a different environment, oblivious to her being a main branch heiress and without anyone of the side branch being branded for her sake. Fate brought them to Kirigakure right at the time when little Suigetsu was around with his brother. Their first encounter was bound to happen when Kina was alone for only a few seconds. Even as a child Suigetsu wasn't one to leave random girls alive after they bump into him. There could have been treasuries to get from her after all. He hesitated a split second too long after seeing no fear in the little girl's eyes as he easily pushed her back to the ground, and so he was interrupted by Kina's parents who let him flee since he didn't seem to have done her any harm. After that incident she sometimes saw Suigetsu from afar when they wandered around the Hidden Mist and while he never came close enough for them to talk or for her parents to react, she even had the feeling he secretly helped protecting her from harm, though she could never pinpoint why she felt that way. She had just become six years old when her parents were killed in front of her eyes, protecting her. They were quick to send reports of them being spied back to Konoha the day before, so reinforcements were sent on time to save at least the little child. The shock that Kina had afterwards, caused her to fade out all the memories of her parents, never wanting to think about them. By their last wish she was, however, adopted by Hyuuga Hizashi who took her in his care in the Hyuuga mansion in the Leaves. She quickly got used to him and Neji being around her and soon saw them as a real and important part of her life. Kina met her later ninja team shortly after she became seven years old. That time the Hyuuga Clan was said to be spied and after the incident of Hinata being almost kidnapped which eventually resulted in Hizashi's death, the elders made sure to bring the main clan children out of sight until things were clear again. Kina was therefore given a personal guard, Shiseki Kyohi who had just become Genin and who wasn't much older than she was. For him to become Chuunin he had to protect her until it was safe enough for her to return to Konohagakure which could take months, even years. He took his job serious and was not happy to hear there was another guard for them, because they didn't seem to fully trust him. Anko Mitarashi was to accompany them, just in case. And of course, they were just children after all. While Kina didn't understand the situation and was mourning over her foster father's death and the fact that she had to leave Neji, Shiseki managed to become one of the few people she trusted enough to truely let close to her and tell her deepest feelings and fears to. With what little he knew about the world of shinobi, he taught her together with Anko, replacing her earlier time of Academy education. The little team moved through the countries with no real destination as their aim was simply to distract spies and potential kidnappers. She becomes Genin at the age of 11, one year before the Rookie nine of the main series do, and after visiting the Konoha acadamy only for a few sessions. Most of her pre-Genin time she spent wandering wherever it was safe, mostly from the Hidden Cloud. As a Genin, she forms a team with Shiseki and Anko. They were different from the usual teams, but that was the closest Kina ever got to a real Ninja team. Part II Trivia *Kina's name was given to her in honor of her her mother's mother Akari Kina who died shortly before her grandchild was born *Kina hates the hierarchy system in the Hyuuga Clan and rebels against it openly *Kina loves strawberries *Kina prefers snowy days over sunny ones *Her favorite color is violet *She loves red lilies Reference -KiSsHyuugaHime on deviantArt -Updated profile Category:DRAFT